jppjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
2014 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020 2021 2022 2023 2024 ---- - A-33= 1. Aber, S.W. & Peterson, N. & May, W.J. & Johnston, P. & Aber, J.S. (2014) - First report of vertebrate fossils in the Snyderville Shale (Oread Formation; Upper Pennsylvanian), Greenwood County, Kansas. Transactions of the Kansas Academy of Science, 117 (3–4): 193–202. DOI ---- '2. & Salas-Gismondi, Rodolfo & Antoine, Pierre-Olivier (2014) - Comparisons of dental morphology in river stingrays (Chondrichthyes: Potamotrygonidae) with new fossils from the middle Eocene of Peruvian Amazonia rekindle debate on their evolution. ''Naturwissenschaften, 101(1):33-45. DOI ---- '3. Adolfssen, J. & Ward, D.J. (2014) - Crossing the boundary: an elasmobranch fauna from Stevns Klint, Denmark. ''Palaeontology, 57 (3): 591–629. DOI ---- '4. Agnolin, Federico L. (2014) - Estasis en la avifauna del Pleistoceno de la región pampeana. In: Lanzelotti SL, Acuña Soares GE (eds), Florentino Ameghino en Mercedes. ''Homenaje en el centenario de su fallecimiento. MCA Libros, pp.19-31. ---- '5. Agnolin, Federico L. & Chimento, N. (2014) - Morphological evidence supports Dryolestoid affinities for the living Australian marsupial mole Notoryctes. ''PeerJ Preprints, 2:e755v1. DOI ---- '6. Agnolin, Federico L. & Bogan, S. & Tomassini, R.L. & Manera, T. (2014) - Nuevo Percichthyidae (Teleostei, Percoidei) del Plioceno temprano de la Provincia de Buenos Aires (Argentina) y sus implicancias biogeográficas. ''Revista del Museo Argentino de Ciencias Naturales, 16(1):19-31. ISSN: 1514-5158 ---- '7. Aguilera, Orangel Antonio & & Santos, Heloisa Maria Moraes & Marques Jr., Aguinaldo Nepomuceno (2014) - Before the flood: Miocene otoliths from Eastern Amazon Pirabas Formation reveal a Caribbean-type fish fauna. ''Journal of South American Earth Sciences, 56:422-446. DOI ---- '8. Aguirre-Fernández, G. & Fordyce, R.E. (2014) - ''Papahu taitapu, gen. et sp. nov., an early Miocene stem odontocete (Cetacea) from New Zealand. Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology, 34:195-210. DOI ---- '9. Aires, Alex S.S. & Kellner, Alexander Wilhelm Armin & Dias-da-Silva, Sérgio & Müller, Rodrigo Temp & Pacheco, Cristian & Silva, Lúcio R. Da (2014) - New postcranial elements of the Thalassodrominae (Pterodactyloidea, Tapejaridae) from the Romualdo Formation (Aptian - Albian), Santana Group, Araripe Basin, Brazil. ''Palaeontology, 57(2):343-355. DOI ---- '10. Albino, A.M. & Brizuela, S. (2014) - An overview of the South American fossil squamates. ''Anatomical Record, 297(3):349-368. DOI ---- '11. Albino, A.M. & Brizuela, S. (2014) - First record of squamate reptiles from the Oligocene of South America. ''Alcheringa, 38(3):412-421. DOI ---- '12. Albuquerque. B.C.V.N. (2014) - ''Descrição de novos espécimes de Tapejaridae (Pterosauria, Pterodactyloidea), com comentários na filogenia do grupo, suas relações internas, e a influência de elementos cervicais. Unpublished Ph.D. thesis, Universidade de São Paulo ---- '13. Allen, V. & Molnar, J. & Parker, W. & Pollard, A. & Nolan, G. & Hutchinson, J.R. (2014) - Comparative architectural properties of limb muscles in Crocodylidae and Alligatoridae and their relevance to divergent use of asymmetrical gaits in extant Crocodylia. ''Journal of Anatomy, 225(6):569-582. DOI ---- '14. Amson, E. (2014) - ''Anatomie fonctionnelle du retour au milieu aquatique chez Thalassocnus (Mammalia, Tardigrada). Unpublished Ph.D. thesis, Muséum national d'histoire naturelle ---- '15. Amson, E. & Argot, C. & McDonald, H.G. & Muizon, C de (2014) - Osteology and functional morphology of the forelimb of the marine sloth Thalassocnus (Mammalia, Tardigrada) ''J Mammal Evol., Published online 07/08/2014. DOI ---- '16. Amson, E. & Muizon, C de (2014) - A new durophagous phocid (Mammalia: Carnivora) from the late Neogene of Peru and considerations on monachine seals phylogeny. ''J Syst Palaeontol, 12:523–548. DOI ---- '17. Amson, E. & Muizon, C. de & Laurin, M & Argot, C. & Buffrénil, V. (2014) - Gradual adaptation of bone structure to aquatic lifestyle in extinct sloths from Peru. ''Proceedings of the Royal Society B: Biological Sciences, 281(1782):1-6. DOI ---- '18. Anacleto, T.C.S. & Arteaga, M. & Superina, M. & Abba, A.M. (2014) - ''Dasypus kappleri. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. Version 2014.2. ---- '19. Anacleto, T.C.S. & Smith, P. & Abba, A.M. & Superina, M. (2014) - ''Dasypus septemcinctus. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. Version 2014.2. ---- '20. Andrade, R.C.L.P. (2014) - ''Descrição paleohistológica e interpretação diagenética dos ossos de Guarinisuchus munizi Barbosa, Kellner e Viana 2008 (Crocodylomorpha, Dyrosauridae). Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade Federal de Pernambuco. 91 pp. ---- '21. Andrade, R.C.L.P. & Sayão, J.M. (2014) - Paleohistology and lifestyle inferences of a dyrosaurid (Archosauria, Crocodylomorpha) from Paraíba Basin (Northeastern Brazil). ''PLOS ONE, 9(7):e102189. DOI ---- '22. Andres, B. & Clark, J.M. & Xu, X. (2014) - The earliest pterodactyloid and the origin of the group. ''Current Biology, 24:1011-1016. DOI ---- '23. Apesteguía, S. & Carballido, J.L. (2014) - A new Eilenodontine (Lepidosauria, Sphenodontidae) from the Lower Cretaceous of Central Patagonia. '' , 34(2):303-317. DOI ---- '24. Apesteguía, S. & Gómez, R.O. & Rougier, G.W. (2014) - The youngest South American rhynchocephalian, a survivor of the K/Pg extinction. ''Proceedings of the Royal Society B: Biological Sciences, 281(1792):20140811. DOI ---- '25. Arai, M. (2014) - Aptian/Albian (Early Cretaceous) paleogeography of the South Atlantic: A paleontological perspective. ''Brazilian Journal of Geology, 4(2):339-350. DOI ---- '26. Arilla, M. & Rosell, J. & Blasco, R. & Domínguez-Rodrigo, M. & Pickering, T.R. (2014) - The “Bear” essentials: actualistic research on Ursus arctos arctos in the Spanish Pyrenees and its implications for paleontology and archaeology. ''PLOS ONE, 9(7):e102457. DOI ---- '27. Arnal, M. & Kramarz, A.G. & Vucetich, M.G. & Vieytes, E.C. (2014) - A new early Miocene octodontoid rodent (Hystricognathi, Caviomorpha) from Patagonia (Argentina) and a reassessment of the early evolution of Octodontoidea. '' , 34(2):397-406. DOI ---- '28. Arnaudo, M.E. & Soibelzon, L.H. & Bona, P. & Schubert, B. (2014) - First description of the auditory region of a Tremarctinae (Ursidae, Mammalia) bear: The case of Arctotherium angustidens. ''Journal of Mammalian Evolution, 21(3):321-330. DOI ---- '29. Arnold, P. & Fischer, M.S. & Nyakatura, J.A. (2014) - Soft tissue influence on ex vivo mobility in the hip of Iguana: comparison within vivo movement and its bearing on joint motion of fossil sprawling tetrapods. ''Journal of Anatomy, 225(1):31-41. DOI ---- '30. Arratia, G. (2014) - ''Los peces osteíctios fósiles de Chile y su importancia en los contextos paleobiogeográfico y evolutivo. In: Rubilar-Rogers D et al. (eds), Vertebrados Fósiles de Chile. Publicación Ocasional del Museo Nacional de Historia Natural, 63:35-83. ---- '31. Arzani, H. et al. (2014) - Primer registro de pelos fósiles en Glossotherium robustum (Xenarthra, Mylodontidae), Pleistoceno tardío, Mercedes, Provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina. '' , 51(6):585-590. DOI ---- '32. Asakura, Y. & da Silva, J.L.L. & da Silva, A.P.L. & da Silva, E.P.A. & Omena, É.C. (2014) - Taphonomic and sedimentological aspects of the "Picos II" paleontological site, municipality of Piranhas, Alagoas, Brazil. ''PeerJ, PrePrints. 2:e644v1. DOI ---- '33. Aureliano, T. & Ghilardi, A.M. & Duque, R.R.C. & Barreto, A.M.F. (2014) - On the occurrence of Pterosauria in Exu, Pernambuco (Lower Cretaceous Romualdo Formation, Araripe Basin), Northeastern Brazil. ''Estudos Geológicos, 24(2):15-27. ---- - B-24= '1. Baczko, M.B. & Von Desojo, J.B. & Pol, D. (2014) - Anatomy and phylogenetic position of Venaticosuchus rusconii (Bonaparte, 1970) (Archosauria, Pseudosuchia) from the Ischigualasto Formation (Late Triassic), La Rioja, Argentina. '' , 34:1342-1356. DOI ---- '2. Bantim, R.A.M. & Oliveira, G.R. & Sayão, J.M. et al. (2014) - A new toothed pterosaur (Pterodactyloidea, Anhangueridae) from the Early Cretaceous Romualdo Formation, NE Brazil. ''Zootaxa, 3869(3): 201-223. DOI ---- '3. Barbosa, F.H.S. & Porpino, K.O. & Fragoso, A.B.L. & Oliveira, E.V. (2014) - Arthritis in a Glyptodont (Mammalia, Xenarthra, Cingulata). ''PLoS ONE, 9(2):e88646. DOI ---- '4. Barth, G. & Franz, M. & Heunisch, C. & Kustatscher, E. & Thies, D. & Vespermann, J. & Wolfgramm, M. (2014) - Late Triassic (Norian-Rhaetian) brackish to freshwater habitats at a fluvial-dominated delta plain (Seinstedt, Lower Saxony, Germany). ''Palaeobiodiversity and Palaeoenvironments, 94 (4): 495–528. DOI ---- '5. Barreto, A.M.F. & Oliveira, E.V. & Cassab, R.C.T. & Duque, R.R.C. & Sucerquia, P. & Motta, M.A.L. (2014) - Catálogo do material-tipo da coleção paleontológica do Departamento de Geologia, Centro de Tecnologia e Geociências da Universidade Federal de Pernambuco. ''Estudos Geológicos, 24:3-53. DOI ---- '6. Benson, R.B.J. & Frigot, R.A. & Goswami, A. & Andres, B. & Butler, R.J. (2014) - Competition and constraint drove Cope’s rule in the evolution of giant flying reptiles. ''Nature Communications, 5:Article 3567. DOI ---- '7. Bento Soares, M. & Martinelli, A.G. & Oliveira, T.V. (2014) - A new prozostrodontian cynodont (Therapsida) from the Late Triassic Riograndia Assemblage Zone (Santa Maria Supersequence) of Southern Brazil. ''Anais da Academia Brasileira de Ciências, 86(4):1673-1691. DOI ---- '8. Bergqvist, L.P. & Prestes, S.B.S. (2014) - Kit paleontológico: Um material didático com abordagem investigativa. ''História, Ciências, Saúde - Manguinhos, 20(2):345-357. ---- '9. Bertelli, S. & Chiappe, L.M. & Mayr, G. (2014) - Phylogenetic interrelationships of living and extinct Tinamidae, volant palaeognathous birds from the New World. ''Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society, 172(1):145-184. DOI ---- '10. Bertoni, R.S. (2014) - Morfologia pós-craniana de cinodontes traversodontídeos da zona de associação de Santacruzodon, Triássico médio do Rio Grande do Sul, Bacia do Paraná, Brasil. ''Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade Federal do Rio Grande do Sul. ---- '11. Bissaro Júnior, M.C. & Araújo-Júnior, H.I. & Kipnis, R. (2014) - ''A tafonomia na paleontologia e zooarqueologia: Exemplos de aplicação em estudos da megafauna pleistocênica brasileira. In: Zocche JJ, Campos JB, Oliveira NJ, Ricken C (eds), Arqueofauna e Paisagem, pp.95-119. ---- '12. Boessenecker, R.W. & Perry, F.A. & Schmitt, J.G. (2014) - Comparative taphonomy, taphofacies, and bonebeds of the Mio-Pliocene Purisima Formation, central California: strong physical control on marine vertebrate preservation in shallow marine settings. ''PLoS ONE, 9:e91419. DOI ---- '13. Bona, P. & Gasparini, Z. & Reguero, M. et al. (2014) - ''Caiman cf. latirostris (Alligatoridae, Caimaninae) in the Late Miocene Palo Pintado Formation, Salta Province, Argentina: Paleogeographic and Paleoenvironmental Considerations. ,51(1):26-36. DOI ---- '14. Bonaparte, J.F. (2014) - ''El origen de los mamíferos. Museo Municipal de Ciencias Naturales “Carlos Ameghino”. 31 pp. ---- '15. Bonini, R.A. (2014) - ''Bioestratigrafìa y diversidad de los mamíferos del Neógeno de San Fernando y Puerta de Corral Quemado (Catamarca, Argentina). Unpublished Ph.D. thesis, Universidad Nacional de La Plata. 366 pp. ---- '16. Boulanger, M.T. & Lyman, R.L. (2014) - Northeastern North American Pleistocene megafauna chronologically overlapped minimally with Paleoindians. ''Quat Sci Rev, 85:35–46. DOI ---- '17. Brandoni, D. (2014) - ''Xyophorus sp. en el Mioceno medio de Chubut: Implicancias sistemáticas, biogeográficas y biocronológicas del registro de un Nothrotheriinae en el Neógeno de la Argentina. , 51(2):94-105. DOI ---- '18. Braulik, G.T. & Arshad, M. & Noureen, U. & Northridge, S.P. (2014) - Habitat fragmentation and species extirpation in freshwater ecosystems; causes of range decline of the Indus River Dolphin (Platanista gangetica minor). ''PLoS ONE, 9(7):e101657. DOI ---- '19. Braulik, G.T. & Barnett, R. & Odon, V. & Islas-Villanueva, V. & Hoelzel, A.R. & Graves, J.A. (2014) - One species or two? Vicariance, lineage divergence and low mtDNA diversity in geographically isolated populations of South Asian River dolphin. ''Journal of Mammalian Evolution, 22(1):111-120. DOI ---- '20. Brazeau, M.D. & Friedman, M. (2014) - The characters of Palaeozoic jawed vertebrates. Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society, 170 (4): 779–821. DOI ---- '''21. Brinkman, D.B. & Vizcaíno, S.F. (2014) - Clemente Onelli’s sketch map and his first-hand, retrospective account of an early fossil-hunting expedition along the Río Santa Cruz, Southern Patagonia, 1888-1889. ''Archives of Natural History, 41(2):326-337. DOI ---- '22. Buono, M.R. (2014) - ''Evolución de los Balaenidae (Mammalia, Cetacea, Mysticeti) del Mioceno de Patagonia: Sistemática, filogenia y aspectos paleobiológicos. Unpublished Ph.D. Thesis, Universidad Nacional de La Plata. 324 pp. ---- '23. Buono, Mónica R. & Dozo, Maria T. & Marx, Felix G. & Ewan Fordyce, R. (2014) - A Late Miocene potential neobalaenine mandible from Argentina sheds light on the origins of the living pygmy right whale. '' ,59(4):787-793. DOI ---- '24. Burch, S.H. (2014) - Complete forelimb myology of the basal theropod dinosaur Tawa hallae based on a novel robust muscle reconstruction method. ''Journal of Anatomy, 225(3):271-297. DOI ---- - C-12= '1. Cadena, E.A. (2014) - The fossil record of turtles in Colombia: A review of the discoveries, research and future challenges. ''Acta Biológica Colombiana, 19(3):333-339. DOI ---- '2. Cadena, E.A. & Schweitzer, M. (2014) - Preservation of blood vessels and osteocytes in a pelomedusoid turtle from the Paleocene of Colombia. ''Journal of Herpetology, 48(3):125-129. ---- '3. & Bardet, N. & Pereda Suberbiola, X. & & Akkrim, D. & Amalik, M. & Benabdallah, A. (2014) - Marine vertebrate faunas from the Maastrichtian phosphates of Benguérir (Ganntour Basin, Morocco): Biostratigraphy, palaeobiogeography and palaeoecology. '' , 409: 217–238. DOI ---- '4. Carlini, A.A. & Castro, M.C. & Madden, R.H. & Scillato-Yané, G.J. (2014) - A new species of Dasypodidae (Xenarthra, Cingulata) from the late Miocene of Northwestern South America: Implications in the Dasypodini phylogeny and diversity. ''Historical Biology, 26(6):728-736. DOI ---- '5. Carrillo-Briceño, J.D. & Aguilera, O.A. & Rodríguez, F. (2014) - Fossil Chondrichthyes from the Central Eastern Pacific Ocean and their paleoceanographic significance. ''Journal of South American Earth Sciences, 51:76-90. DOI ---- '6. Castro, M.C. (2014) - ''Revisión, morfología, filogenia y evolución de los Dasypodini (Xenarthra, Cingulata, Dasypodidae). Unpublished Ph.D. thesis, Universidad Nacional de La Plata. 306 pp. ---- '7. Castro, M.C. & Carlini, A.A. & Sánchez, R. & Sánchez-Villagra, M.R. (2014) - A new Dasypodini armadillo (Xenarthra, Cingulata) from San Gregorio Formation, Pliocene of Venezuela: Affinities and biogeographic interpretations. ''Naturwissenschaften, 101:77-86. DOI ---- '8. Castro, M.C. & Montefeltro, F.C. & Langer, M.C. (2014) - The Quaternary vertebrate fauna of the limestone cave Gruta do Ioiô, northeastern Brazil. ''Quaternary International., 352:164-175. DOI ---- '9. Cerda, L.A. & Pol, D. & Chinsamy, A. (2014) - Osteohistological insight into the early stages of growth in Mussaurus patagonicus (Dinosauria, Sauropodomorpha). ''Historical Biology, 26(1):110-121. DOI ---- '10. Cerdeño, E. & Vera, B. (2014) - New data on diversity of Notohippidae from the Oligocene of Mendoza, Argentina. '' , 34(4):941-950. DOI ---- '11. Chahud, A. & Petri, S. (2014) - New chondrichthyans from the Irati Formation (Early Permian, Paraná Basin), Brazil: Origin, paleoenvironmental and paleogeographical considerations. ''Proceedings of the Geologists' Association, 125(4):437-445. DOI ---- '5. Chávez-Hoffmeister, M. (2014) - The humerus and stratigraphic range of Palaeospheniscus (Aves, Sphenisciformes). '' , 51(3):159-172. DOI ---- '6. Chávez-Hoffmeister, M. & Carrillo-Briceño, J.D. & Nielsen, S.N. (2014) - The evolution of seabirds in the Humboldt Current: New Clues from the Pliocene of Central Chile. ''PLOS ONE, 9(3):e90043. DOI ---- '7. Chimento, N.R. & Derguy, M.R. & Hemmer, H. (2014) - ''Puma (Herpailurus) pumoides (Castellanos, 1958) nov. comb. Comentarios sistemáticos y registro fósil. INSUGEO, Serie Correlación Geológica, 30(2):92-134. ---- '8. Ciancio, M.R. & Soibelzon, E. & Francia, A. (2014) - ''Caminando sobre gliptodontes y tigres dientes de sable. Una guía para comprender la evolución de la vida en la Tierra. Editorial de la Universidad Nacional de La Plata. 149 pp. ---- '9. Ciancio, M.R. & Vieytes, E.C. & Carlini, A.A. (2014) - When xenarthrans had enamel: Insights on the evolution of their hypsodonty and paleontological support for independent evolution in armadillos. ''Naturwissenschaften, 101(9):715-725. DOI ---- '10. Clyde, W.C. & Wilf, P. & Iglesias, A. & Krause, J.M. & Raigemborn, M.S. & Zamaloa, M.C. et al. 2014. New age constraints for the Salamanca Formation and lower Río Chico Group in the Western San Jorge Basin, Patagonia, Argentina: Implications for K/Pg extinction recovery and land mammal age correlations. ''Geological Society of America Bulletin, B30915-1. DOI ---- '11. Coria, R.A. (2014) - ''South American hadrosaurs: Considerations on their diversity. In: Eberth D, Evans D (eds), Hadrosaurs, Indiana University Press, pp.332-339. ---- '12. Cotts, L. (2014) - ''Descrição e análise comparativa do esqueleto pós-craniano de Campinasuchus dinizi (Crocodyliformes, Baurusuchidae) da Bacia Bauru (Cretáceo Superior, Minas Gerais, Brasil). Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade Federal do Rio de Janeiro ---- - D-8= '1. Danise, S, & Dominici, S. (2014) - A record of fossil shallow-water whale falls from Italy. ''Lethaia, 47 (2):229-243. DOI ---- '2. Dantas, Mário André Trindade & Santos, Daivisson Batista & Liparini, Alexandre & Queiroz, Albérico Nogueira de & Carvalho, Olivia Alexandre de & Castro, Érika Sousa Vieira de (2014) - Dated evidence of the interaction between humans and megafauna in the Late Pleistocene of Sergipe state, Northeastern Brazil. ''Quaternary International, 352:197-199. DOI ---- '3. Dassie, E.G.C. (2014) - ''Tetrápodes triássicos brasileiros: Uma investigação envolvendo banco de dados e análise de cluster. Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade de São Paulo ---- '4. De Iuliis, G. & Pujos, F. & Vizcaíno, S.F. (2014) - ''Eucholoeops Ameghino, 1887 (Xenarthra, Tardigrada, Megalonychidae) from the Santa Cruz Formation, Argentine Patagonia: Implications for the systematics of Santacrucian sloths. Geodiversitas, 36(2):209-255. DOI ---- '5. De la Fuente, M.S. & Sterli, J. & Maniel, I. (2014) - ''Origin, evolution and biogeographic history of South American turtles. Springer. 161 pp. ---- '6. De Queiroz, A. (2014) - ''The Monkey's Voyage: How improbable journeys shaped the history of life. Basic Books. 368 pp. ---- '7. Delcourt, R. & Grillo, O.N. (2014) - On maniraptoran material (Dinosauria, Theropoda) from Vale do Rio do Peixe Formation, Bauru Group, Brazil. ''Revista Brasileira de Paleontologia, 17(3):307-316. DOI ---- '8. Dozo, Maria Teresa & Ciancio, Martin Ricardo & Bouza, Pablo Jose & Martínez, Gastón (2014) - Nueva asociación de mamíferos del Paleógeno en el Este de la Patagonia (Provincia de Chubut, Argentina): Implicancias biocronológicas y paleobiogeográficas. ''Andean Geology, 41(1):224-247. DOI ---- - E-14= '1. Eaton, J.G. & Gardner, J.D. & Kirkland, J.I. & Brinkman, D.B. & Nydam, R.L. (2014) - ''Vertebrates of the Iron Springs formation, upper Cretaceous, southwestern Utah. In: MacLean, J.S., Biek, R.F., and Huntoon, J.E., editors, Geology of Utah’s Far South: Utah Geological Association Publication 43: 523–556 ---- '2. Ehret, D.J. & Ebersole, J.A. (2014) - Occurrence of the megatoothed sharks (Lamniformes: Otodontidae) in Alabama, USA. ''PeerJ, 2: e625. DOI ---- '3. Ehret, D.J. & Ebersole, J.A. (2014) - Occurrence of the Megatoothed sharks (Lamniformes:Otodontidae) in Alabama, USA. Abstract. ''PeerJ, PrePrints, 2: e517v1. ---- '4. Eltink, E. (2014) - ''Revisão da anatomia craniana e das relações filogenéticas de Australerpeton cosgriffi (Tetrapoda: Temnospondyli). Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade de São Paulo ---- '5. Eltink, E. & Langer, M.C. (2014) - A new specimen of the temnospondyl Australerpeton cosgriffi from the Late Permian of Brazil (Rio do Rasto Formation, Paraná Basin): Comparative anatomy and phylogenetic relationships. '' , 34(3):524-538. DOI ---- '6. Enault, S. (2014) - ''Chondrichthyan enameloid: fossil diversity and developmental insights.(Abstract) In: Conference: Geo Seminars, Geological Museum, Copenhagen University, At Copenhagen, Denmark. DOI ---- '7. Enault, S. & Adnet, S. & Debiais-Thibaud, M. (2014) - Chondrichthyan enameloid, a palaeontological and developmental approach. Abstract. In: Conference: Summer school in evolutionary developmental biology: conceptual and methodological foundations, 3rd Edition–From gene networks to organismal system, At Venice, Italy. DOI ---- '''8. Enault, S. & Ventéo, S. & DebIAIS-THIBAUD, M. (2014) - Tooth enameloid in neoselachians : development, homology, phylogeny. Abstract. In. Conference: Euro Evo Devo, At Vienna, Austria. DOI ---- '''9. Encinas, Alfonso & Pérez, Filipe & Nielsen, S.V. & Finger, K.L. & Valencia, Victor & Duhart, Paul (2014) - Geochronologic and paleontologic evidence for a Pacific-Atlantic connection during the Late Oligocene - Early Miocene in the Patagonian Andes (43-44°S). ''Journal of South American Earth Sciences, 55:1-18. DOI ---- '10. Engelman, R.K. & Croft, DA. 2014. A new species of small-bodied sparassodont (Mammalia, Metatheria) from the Middle Miocene locality of Quebrada Honda, Bolivia. '' , 34(3):672-688. DOI ---- '11. Ercoli, M.D. & Prevosti, F.J. & Forasiepi, A.M. (2014) - The structure of the mammalian predator guild in the Santa Cruz Formation (Late Early Miocene). ''Journal of Mammalian Evolution, 21(4):369-381. DOI ---- '12. Ernesto Blanco, R. & Jones, W.W. & Villamil, J. (2014) - The ‘death roll’ of giant fossil crocodyliforms (Crocodylomorpha, Neosuchia): Allometric and skull strength analysis. ''Historical Biology, 27(5): 514-524. DOI ---- '13. Everaert, S. (2014) - Miocene afzettingen tussen de Boomse Klei en het Plioceen in het Churchilldok en Leopolddok (Antwerpse haven, rechteroever): een stratigrafische interpretatie. ''Afzettingen WTKG, 35 (1): 20–27 ---- '14. Ezcurra, M.D. & Trotteyn, M.J. & Fiorelli, L.E. & Von Baczko, M.B. & Desojo, J.B. & Taborda, R.A. & Iberlucea, Maximiliano & Desojo, Julia B. (2014) - The oldest rhynchosaur from Argentina: A Middle Triassic rhynchosaurid from the Chañares Formation. ''Paläontologische Zeitschirft, 88:453-460. DOI ---- - F-0= '1. - G-0= '''1. - H-0= '''1. - I-0= '''1. - J-0= '''1. - K-0= '''1. - L-0= '''1. - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '''1. - O-0= '''1. - P-0= '''1. - Q-0= '''1. - R-0= '''1. - S-0= '''1. - T-0= '''1. - U-0= '''1. - V-4= '''1. Verzi, D.H. & Itatí Olivares, A. & Morgan, C.C. (2014) - Phylogeny and evolutionary patterns of South American octodontoid rodents. Acta Palaeontologica Polonica. 59(4):757-769. DOI ---- '''2. Vieira, Washington Luiz Silva & Vieira, Kleber Silva & Nóbrega, Rômulo Pantoja & Montenegro, Paulo Fernandes Guedes Pereira & Filho, Gentil Alves Pereira & Santana, Gindomar Gomes & Alves, Rômulo Romeu Nóbrega & Almeida, Waltécio Oliveira & Vasconcellos, Alexandre (2014) - Species richness and evidence of random patterns in assemblages of South American Titanosauria during the Late Cretaceous (Campanian - Maastrichtian). ''PLOS ONE, 9(9):e108307. ---- '3. Vigil, D.I. & Laurito, C.A. (2014) - New fossil remains of an odontoceti (mammalia: Cetacea, physeteroidea) from the late miocene of Panama, Central America. ''Revista Geológica de América Central, 50:213-217. ---- '4. Vucetich, M.G. & Pérez, M.E. & Ciancio, M.R. & Carlini, A.A. & Madden, R.H. & Kohn, Matthew J. (2014) - A new acaremyid rodent (Caviomorpha, Octodontoidea) from Scarritt Pocket, Deseadan (Late Oligocene) of Patagonia (Argentina). '' , 34(3):689-698. DOI ---- - W-5= '1. Weiss, F.E. & Malabarba, M.C. & Malabarba, L.R. (2014) - A new stem fossil characid (Teleostei, Ostariophysi) from the Eocene-Oligocene of Southeastern Brazil. ''Neotropical Ichthyology, 12(2): 439-450. DOI ---- '2. Werneburg, I. & Wilson, L.A.B. & Parr, W.C.H. & Joyce, W.G. (2014) - Evolution of neck vertebral shape and neck retraction at the transition to Modern Turtles: an integrated geometric morphometric approach. ''Systematic Biology, 0(0):1-18. DOI ---- '3. Wilner, E. (2014) - ''Análise preliminar das associações naturais de conodontes do folhelho Lontras, Grupo Itararé, Cisuraliano da Bacia do Paraná na região de MAFRA, SC. Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade Federal do Rio Grande do Sul. 84 pp. ---- '4. Woodburne, M.O. & Goin, F.J. & Gelfo, J.N. & Oliveira, E.V. (2014) - Revised timing of the South American early Paleogene land mammal ages. ''Journal of South American Earth Sciences, 54:109-119. ---- '5. Woodruff, D.C. (2014) - The anatomy of the bifurcated neural spine and its occurence within Tetrapoda. ''J Morphol, 275:1053–1065. DOI ---- - X-0= '1. - Y-1= '''1. Young, H.S. & Dirzo, Rodolfo & Helgen, Kristofer M. & McCauley, Douglas J. & Billeter, Sarah A. & Kosoy, Michael Y. & Osikowicz, Lynn M. & Salkeld, Daniel J. & Young, Truman P. & Dittmar, Katharina (2014) - Declines in large wildlife increase landscape-level prevalence of rodent-borne disease in Africa. ''Proc Natl Acad Sci USA, 111(19):7036–7041. DOI ---- - Z-2= '1. Zacarías, G.G. & De la Fuente, M.S. & Zurita, A.E. (2014) - Testudinoidea Fitzinger (Testudines,Cryptodira) de la Formación Toropí/Yupoí (ca. 58-28 ka) en la Provincia de Corrientes, Argentina:Taxonomía y aspectos paleoambientales. ''Revista Brasileira de Paleontologia, 7(3):389-404. http://dx.doi.org/10.4072/rbp.2014.3.09 ---- '2. Zamorano, M. & Scillato-Yané, G.J. & Zurita A.E. (2014) - Revisión del género ''Panochthus (Xenarthra,Glyptodontidae). Revista del Museo de La Plata, Sección Paleontología, 14(72):1-46. ---- - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-02-28 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List